Remember when
by sliverMe
Summary: I knew it was all my fault and I regretted it. It's my fault for breaking your heart, for not calling out to you, for not trying my best, for not appreciating the way you deserve and now for letting you fell in love with someone else.


A/n: I got inspired by "Remember when" of Avril Lavigne so I decided to write a story 'bout this. It's not a songfic though. Hope you enjoy this! Have a happy (?) reading (:

Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own Alice Academy ^.^

* * *

><p>Did you remember when I confided the story of my life to you? My deepest darkest secrets, my bad deeds, my heartaches, my ups and downs, all of these, you knew all of these. But you didn't run away from me, rather, you stayed by my side. Because there was a 'Mikan' who supported me, cared for me, and fought with me, I stood firm and that was the start of the next chapter of my life: my life of loving you. I knew that without a rhyme nor a reason, I fell deeply in love with you.<p>

Did you remember when I confessed my feelings to you? You were crying tears of joy back then all the while whispering that you felt the same way too. There was no immense words which could describe that breath taking day you became officially mine and I was officially yours. We had a great time together like any other ordinary couple. I never realized this that time but little by little, I changed and became a better man. You pointed it out and mentioned that you knew by heart that I was truly a good man since the first time we met. It's just that people were blind to see it.

Did you remember when I gave you a present for your birthday though at first you thought that I forgot it? I got you surprised and I let your big bright hazel eyes be filled with tears. You jumped animatedly then hugged me tightly, so tight that I didn't want it to end. After a couple minutes, you let go, smiled to me and checked the little gift. You saw that it was empty. Disappoinment was clearly shown in your angelic face but when you saw the big "Happy Birthday Mikan and I love you" neatly written on the gift, tears started to form again. You mouthed a thank you while I requested to close your eyes. You did as I told you as you patiently waited for what was going to unfold. I then gently hooked up a necklace around you neck. You opened your eyes, held the necklace at the same time asking me why a necklace. I replied with, "Because with the necklace hanging around your neck, it will be the closest thing in your heart so you will never forget me in your heart."

Did you remember when things got rough between us because of me? We still stayed in each other arms while fighting our slowly shattering relationship. I didn't know what happened between us but did you remember when I had lost my mind and called off things between us? You were against it, reprimanding that I was just joking and tired but I still broke up with you. I walked away from your life. That sudden twist of fate, it surprised the both of us.

Time flew fast but for me it was as if time stood stilI. A year after our break up, I got a news that you had a new boyfriend. Memories of you came flooding my mind. Haunting me and mocking me. Then I remembered when I always thought that we would end up with each other. Can things still work between us if I hadn't break up with you? But now this was all wishful thingking.

I knew it was all my fault and I regretted it. It's my fault for breaking your heart, for not calling out to you, for not trying my best, for not appreciating the way you deserve and now for letting you fell in love with someone else. I knew that I was the source of all my misery so all that I could do was cry, an inaudible cry while silently killing myself in regret.

So I became the way I used to be. Lost. Hurt. Cold. Passive. Gone. Distant. But this time, there would never be a 'Mikan' who wouldn't run away from me, a 'Mikan' who stayed by my side, 'Mikan' who supported me, a 'Mikan' who cared for me, a 'Mikan' who cared for me, and a 'Mikan' who I would and still love 'til my heart stopped beating.

End.

* * *

><p>An: So what do you think guys?Cliche, much? lol It's quite short. Sorry for the wrong grammars lurking around my story.


End file.
